


Summer Heat

by ProlixProse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixProse/pseuds/ProlixProse
Summary: “It’s really hot.” He says, doesn’t think about why he says it. He’s honestly not thinking of much else but the heat and the way Kei’s face looks without his glasses as he blocks the sun from view.“Hm, no shit,” Kei says lazily, still brushing at Tadashi’s hair. There had honestly been only two or three blades of grass. It feels soft.“You smell like wet dog.”Tadashi makes a face. “Wow, thanks.”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> another one shot from a previous ask on my tumblr from a couple of years ago. <3 hope you guys enjoy!

It feels like the sun sticks to his stomach, burns through his shirt, and Tadashi follows the trail of the rotating fan, swiveling slowly back and forth.

“Your tongue’s hanging out like a dog,” Kei snickers next to him, popsicle in hand as he wipes the beads of sweat from his forehead with the first article of clothing he finds in his vicinity, which happens to be one of Tadashi’s shirts, haphazardly thrown on the floor in a messy pile by his bed.

“It’s so hot,” Tadashi replies, dramatically laying on his back, an arm thrown over his face as he chuckles. “Tsukki, that’s my shirt.”

“It’s dirty anyway.”

“Boys, what are you doing?” Tadashi’s mother barges into the room, holds her hands at her hips by the doorway.

“Dying,” Tadashi groans out.

“Slowly.” Kei adds, knees tucked into himself, popsicle cooling the side of his cheek. Tadashi snickers at him from his view on the floor.

His mother raises an eyebrow. “You’re too cooped up in here. Why don’t you get outside, get some air, there’s a light breeze.”

Tadashi throws his hands up. “Air? The air is fire outside! There’s no breathable oxygen left. We’ll die faster.”

“We can only hope,” Kei murmurs under his breath, and Tadashi snorts. 

His mom shakes her head. “You can’t spend the entire summer in here.”

Tadashi thinks to himself that might be the perfect idea, but sighs, looks up at Kei as his mom leaves the room. Kei is looking at his phone, eyebrows furrowed as he shows the screen to Tadashi.

Tadashi laughs, points at the screen in delight. “We should do that!”

Kei takes back his phone and inspects the picture. “Do you even own any?”

“Water guns?” Tadashi looked to the ceiling in thought. “No, but I’ve got an idea.” He says, lifting himself from the floor in a hurry and scampering out of the room. 

Kei looks after the door for a while, then hears a clutter from the room over, reluctantly getting up.

“What are you–”

“Okay, so,” Tadashi starts, head enveloped into the closet space as he digs out party supplies. “Aha!” He says, bumping his head on the shelf. Kei puts a hand to his face as Tadashi rubs his head. “Ow.”

“Please.” Kei sighs at him. “What did you find, buried treasure?”

“Yup!” Tadashi holds up a bag, recently opened and half filled with colorful balloons. “It was my cousin’s birthday recently.”

Kei takes the bag with a smirk, a knowing look passing between them. 

They fill the balloons in the kitchen sink, Tadashi carefully placing each into a large bucket which they carry outside, each holding one end of it. Tadashi makes a mischievous smile. 

“You’re going down, Tsukki.”

“What are you, a grade schooler?” Kei retorts as the bucket sloshes onto the back porch as they set it down. 

“One?” Tadashi starts.

“Two.”

Before the count of three, Tadashi takes hold of a balloon, Kei as well, although a second too late. Water splashes onto his hair, soaks the top of his head. Laughter spills from Tadashi’s mouth as he runs off with an armful of balloons. 

Kei wipes his face, aiming one square at Tadashi’s shoulder. 

“I’ve been hit!”

“Don’t play dirty.”

“If anything, you’re getting a well-needed bath right now.”

Kei aims another one at him, but it misses as Tadashi ducks, yelping, then sticks his tongue at him.

“Mature–” Before he can finish the word, a balloon hits Kei’s side, water bouncing and splaying over his shirt. 

Tadashi laughs at the sight, until his balance gives way and a balloon drops to his feet.

Kei barks a laugh at that. 

An hour later, breathless and soaked, they lay on the grass. 

“Truce?” Tadashi says, sticking out a hand in the air between them.

“Never.” Kei replies, tone serious, and Tadashi laughs. 

Kei turns his head to him, lets out a small laugh of his own. 

“You have grass sticking to your hair.” Kei says, flicking some of it off. Tadashi tries to look up at it, then realizes he can’t really see the top of his head, and simply lets him brush it off. He looks over to Kei, tilts his head. 

“Can you stay there, actually?” He asks. Kei, still brushing off the strands of grass, looks down at him.

“Why?”

“You’re blocking the sun.” Tadashi gives a cheeky grin. 

Kei rolls his eyes and Tadashi laughs again, pats a hand at his cheek. He doesn’t know why he does it, just thinks of it as a small gesture, but suddenly it’s so so hot. 

“It’s really hot.” He says, doesn’t think about why he says it. He’s honestly not thinking of much else but the heat and the way Kei’s face looks without his glasses as he blocks the sun from view. 

“Hm, no shit,” Kei says lazily, still brushing at Tadashi’s hair. There had honestly been only two or three blades of grass. It feels soft. 

“You smell like wet dog.”

Tadashi makaes a face. “Wow, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.”

Tadashi snickers back, pushing at him with his arm. 

“Well, we can’t all smell like strawberries, some of us humans tend to sweat.”

Kei rolls his eyes, and a fond look passes over his face. He feels himself burning, burning - it’s too hot. They stare at another A giggle fit passes, they stare at the clouds, the grass, the air between them. Tadashi's head inclines once, twice, then pauses and retracts to laying on the ground. His heart is pounding. He inhales. 

Tadashi reaches up, inclines his head, and yeah his neck kind of hurts, but his lips feel amazing. And yeah, it’s suddenly burning, and beads of sweat are collected at their top lips, at their cheeks and foreheads, but he finds he can stand it. 

For maybe three minutes. 

Kei pulls away first, their faces still close, that light feeling consuming their chests.

“Okay, it’s too hot.”

“Yeah, your sweat’s sticky.”

“Beautiful phrasing, really.”

“I try.”

Kei kisses him again before the sun wins out and they head indoors, where Tadashi plops in front of the fan once more, and Kei looks at him from across the room. Tadashi grins back, and Kei thinks that if it were a competition, Tadashi would beat the sun’s summer heat. 


End file.
